Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $18\dfrac{5}{10}+18\dfrac{3}{10} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {18} + {\dfrac{5}{10}} + {18} + {\dfrac{3}{10}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {18} + {18} + {\dfrac{5}{10}} + {\dfrac{3}{10}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=36 + {\dfrac{5}{10}} + {\dfrac{3}{10}}$ Add the fractions: $= 36+\dfrac{8}{10}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 36\dfrac{8}{10}$